


Going Loopy

by Dromaka



Category: Mogeko, Mogeko Castle, funamusea
Genre: Crack, Gore, Please Don't Take This Seriously, this is so stupid and i love it, very graphic gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dromaka/pseuds/Dromaka
Summary: Moge-ko wants her loops.





	Going Loopy

"YO~NA~KA~" The cry rung out through the castle, and the human shivered. "YO~NA~KA~ WHERE ARE MY LOOPS?" Yonaka froze, the empty box of loops in her hand. Moge-ko emerged from around the corner, rising in front of her, with murder in her eyes. "Yo~na~ka~ I found you!!~ AND MY LOOPS AS WELL." The human let out a scream, and tried to run, but the creature was too fast. She grabbed Yonaka's leg, dragging her back towards her, murder in her eyes. "I WANT MY LOOPS BACK YONAKA. GIVE ME BACK MY LOOPS." Yonaka screamed, and tried to kick and claw her way free, but she couldn't stop the knife.

It plunged into her stomach, and blood shot up over Mogeko's face. She dragged her knife across, the skin parting neatly, despite her squirming. Truly, Moge-ko was skilled! She licked some of the blood from her hand, before getting to work with her fingers, plunging into her writhing guts, nails digging around and scratching up Yonaka's insides, all in search of her precious loops. Finally, she found them. She gave a sharp tug, and dug her nails into her stomach, ripping it free. The girl screamed, before gurgling, and finally passing out from pain. Moge-ko let out a pleased sigh - silence was oh so delightful - before she dug her nails in. She tore open the package, gore spraying everywhere as blood and acids splilled out, carrying loops with them. Success!!

She began to pick the loops out, swallowing them one by one, shuddering as she ate each one. Ahh, finally, she had her loops back!!

[BAD END 420 - GOING LOOPY]


End file.
